When driving a golf ball, a golfer places a golf tee into the ground, tops it with a golf ball, and then strikes the ball with a club. Usually, the golfer's swing is inexact, and a portion of the face of the club strikes the tee, lifting it out of the ground and sending it flying, too. This can result in loss of the tee, as its direction and distance is much less predictable than the ball. And, players may lose time looking for lost tees, further slowing play and the amount of golfers who may enjoy a golf course during a given period of time.